Falling for you, Like the Leaves in the Fall
by Amberlynn1991
Summary: Shawn finds a fun way to tell Lassiter how he feels. Giftfic for XXSpade'sAce my wonderful Beta. This is slash. R


A/N: Hey guys. *waves* This is just a little something that hit me like a ton of pineapples, and I had to type it out or it would never leave me be. So! Bare with me cause it's like 1am here in Kentucky, were I now live, cause you know you guys care about the details of my life. Haha! Anywho this is just a little Shassie one shot thingy, so enjoy it. R&R Please.

**P.S: **I know this isn't the 6th chapter for _Danger in the Dirty South_, but it shall be up soon, so dont yell, cause you scare me when you yell. :P

**Title: **_Falling for you, like the Leaves in the Fall_

**Paring: **Shawn/Lassiter Duh! ( Maaan! Ya'll know thats all I write.)

**Type: **Humor?/Romance

**Summary: **Shawn finds a cute way to show Lassiter how he feels.

**For:** This is a gift fic for my lovely beta reader XXSpade'sAce. She doesn't know about it so Shhhhhhhhhhhhh!

**Disclamier: I own nothing! Just taking Steve Frank's babies out for some fun. **

**Warning not been Beta read, cause it would ruin the surprise!**

_Falling for you, Like the Leaves in the Fall._

_Lassiter's POV_

I pulled my jacket more snug against me trying to trap the warmth inside me, like a criminal locked away in an iron cell. The usually warm Santa Barbra air was starting to chill, as fall began to seep into the area. The bright green color ,of the leaves that hugged all the trees, were starting to change in to a wonderful mix of brown, red, and gold. The bright gold is my favorite. They also began their soft raining of color, as the danced to the ground. It was like living in a autumn style snow globe, and despite my hatred of them, made me smile. Most morons ranted on about wanting to live in a winter-wonder-land, but they are full of crap. Fall is where I want to stay.

I bounced up the steps of the station and went inside. I made my way to my desk with a, dare I say pep-in-my-step. Times always seem better around this time of year. O-Hara saw me and greeted me with one of her bright happy smiles, and I found myself returning it easily. I set a steaming thermos of homemade cider on her desk, along with a tub of homemade pumpkin Carmel bars.

"Good morning. What's all this?" She asked with tab bit of surprise mixed in with her warm smile.

"That my dear partner is our breakfast." I said taking a seat.

One of her soft brows went up slightly but her smile didn't waver. "You bought us breakfast?" She asked in her sweet-but-I-know-something-is-up voice.

I chuckled slightly and shook my head. "Nope, I made it." I said poking open my briefcase and pulling out two disposable cups, plates, and forks. I shut it and set it next to my desk. I couldn't help the smile that broke out over my face, but the look on her face was so startled. She was looking at me like I was so strange person, that couldn't very well be her partner in anti-crime.

"What, can't I make you breakfast?" I asked with fake confusion.

"Are you messing with me, cause you've only ever made me food once before, and that was because I was too sick to get out of bed." She muttered biting her lower lip.

"Yeah, and you were too stubborn to go to the doctor so what was I going to do, let my partner starve?" I asked pouring her and I a cup of my cider.

Her tiny little hand flew to my forehead and she held it there for a moment then flipped it to the other side, finally she withdrew her hand and gave a soft huff.

I smirked at her. "Are you done, cause the cider is getting cold?" I asked.

She stared at me for a moment, as if trying to will the reason for my sudden change in mood, out of me.

Finally she huffed cutely again. "Yeah." She remarked taking the cup from me.

"Good, now pass me that tub of pumpkin bars." I ordered softly.

She simply passed it to me without a word. I pulled off the lid and plucked one for each of us from its plastic home. I returned the lid and set it out-of-the-way. I handed her the plate and she smiled at me, seeming to have finally bounced back.

"Thanks. I didn't know you could cook. I mean you made that chicken soup for me when I was sick, but everyone knows how to make that." She said taking a sip of the cider.

I took a breath to speak but was cut off. "Oh wow, this is amazing Carlton!" She said taking another pull from the cup.

I felt a wave of pride shot through me. "Wait until you try the pumpkin bars. I took second place at the Santa Barbra Fall festival with those babies." I said bragging on myself a bit.

"Really?" She asked taking a bite.

I didn't even bother to try this time. I just watched her for a moment waiting for it, as Spencer would say.

"Oh my gosh, Thos judges were brain-dead, cause these _babies_ deserve their own day or something." She exclaimed taking another bite.

"Well, thank you O-Hara." I said picking up the tub.

"What are you doing?!" She out right pouted.

"What?" I asked truly confused now.

She looked around as if what she was about to say was a deep dark secret. "You're not going to share them with anybody else are you?" She asked making it sound like a dirty crime.

I laughed slightly. "No O-Hara I'm not going to let anyone else touch your babies, I was just going to put them in my drawer to protect them from the big bad hungry police men."

She blushed softly. "Oh." she muttered finishing off the last of her bar. A soft flash of regret flickered in her eyes.

I shook my head. "You can have the rest of mine." I said with a smile.

"Well, if you aren't going to eat it." She said snatching it off the plate before I could blink. I heard her whimper in joy as I pulled open the drawer on my desk. A bright-colored mess rained down around my feet. I stared blankly at it for a moment before I realised what it was made up of. It was dozens of beautiful golden-colored leaves, all resting at my feet.

"O-hara. Did you put leaves in my desk?" I asked looking at her.

"N-o. Why would I do that?" She said with a mouth of pumpkin bar.

"No reason." I said bending to pick them up. _Who could know? _I thought stuffing a handful back into my drawer. My fingers hit something so I pulled it out. It was a single slip of paper with a hand written note.

It stated: _Falling for you, like the leaves in the fall. Come to Lookout Bluff at ten and follow the yellow leaf road to your happily ever after._

I reread it like four times before the words finally sank in. I glanced at my watch it and read 9:45. Lookout Bluff was a twenty-minute drive. I stood set the tub down and put on my coat.

"O-hara I've got to go check something out, cover for me will ya?" I said heading out the door, not waiting for an answer. I made my way to my car and began the drive. I racked my brain for who the mystery leaf leader could be with no luck. The thought of someone want me as their happily-ever-after just didn't make sense. I guess wanting to know the answer pushed me onward. I drove up the twisting and turning road that lead up to my destination, feeling excited little butterflies begin to dance in my stomach. I pulled into the lot and saw more of the golden leaves. I parked and got out. I glanced at my watch, 10:15 it read.

_Great I'm late for my own happily-ever-after._ I shook the thought away and began to follow the golden path as the note had said. The wind was blowing a little and other leaves fluttered down around me. Whoever this person is, they already had brownie points in my book, for the setting alone. This really is the most beautiful time in Santa Barbra. I rounded the path and came out in a clearing. There was a plaid blanket spread out on the ground with a lite brown wicker picnic basket sitting on it. The golden path lead right to it, but to my dismay no one was sitting there.

_What the hell?_ I thought walking out into the clearing. My golden road crunched happily under my feet. I happened to glance to the edge of the bluff and saw none other than Shawn Spencer standing there looking out at the sea. "No way." I whispered to myself.

My heart began hammering in my chest and for some odd reason my knees began to shake a bit. I began to walk toward him making a little noise as humanly possible. I was almost there when I saw him peek at his watch and groan.

"Craaaaap. Gus said this wouldn't work, but you did it anyway. I just hoped he might show up and I could convince him to kiss me rather than shoot me. What am I going to do now?" He sounded so lost and sad that I winced.

He turned and froze. He just stood there and looked at me as if I was some great treasure he had always been searching for but never thought he'd find. I couldn't move or even breath, let alone talk, so we stood there still.

"Hiya Lassie, guess you found my note huh?." He said finally, giving me a tiny wave.

"Y-yeah I found it. What is all this?" I managed to choke out.

His lips twitched softly. "Kind of a surprise isn't it?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ya think." I whispered unable to stop the emotions from slipping out. _How could he have guessed, I've been so careful. _

He took a step closer and I was powerless under his stare.

_All those years, working so hard to keep him away, cause I knew I'd never be able to resist him. _

"Shawn, please." I whispered again unable to make myself any louder.

He took another step. "Please what Lassie? Please stop? Casue that's all you would have to say and I'd walk away and never bother you again. Is that what you want. Do you want me to stop Carlton?" He said his voice a sweet river of honey. He was right next to me now, I could feel the heat rolling off him.

_And then he would own my heart. Forever, I wouldn't stand a chance. _My heart stopped at the use of my first name. "No, Shawn I don't want you to stop." I choked out.

His eyes seemed to become even brighter than normal, then his lips were on mine. I snatched him as close to me as I could and kissed him back. It was hard, frantic, and full of passion. My hands found his face and I cupped his jaw and I ran my thumb across his jaw. I ran the tip of my tongue over his bottom lip, taking charge. He granted my wish and I shoved my tongue inside to explore every inch I could find. I didn't want to pull away, because I wasn't ready for this to end, but a guys got to breath. I moved away and rested my forehead on his, to let us catch our breath.

"My god, that was freaking awesome." Shawn said, catching up before I did.

I chuckled. "No kidding." I muttered looking him in the eyes. They were alive with color. Brown, gold, and even red. Just like the leaves I love so much.

"So, how did you know?" I asked.

"Know what?" He remarked.

"That I loved you? I was careful so, dammed careful." I said.

He smiled slightly. "I didn't know, but I hoped. I hoped so hard It hurt. I love you too by the way, if you didn't catch on." He said grinning now.

I took his wrist in my hand and pulled him to me. "Come here." I said cupping his jaw again. I pressed my lips to his, it was softer this time. Warm, sweet, and tender. And just like the leaves in the fall, I was a goner.

~Psych~

A/N: Ok I really hope you liked this, cause I enjoyed writing it. Just a cute little one shot to show off my love for Shassie goodness, the wonderful season of Fall, and my AMAZING beta reader XXSpade'sAce. Anyways Review please!


End file.
